Blog utente:Cresh./Aggiornamenti tecnici: 6 - 28 agosto 2019
6 agosto * FIX: Abbiamo recentemente sistemato: ** Un problema in cui i link HTTP a siti diversi da Fandom venivamo erroneamente trasformati in HTTPS. ** La funzionalità 'go-search' (in cui una ricerca porta direttamente all'articolo corrispondente) dove non funzionave come previsto per gli utenti che avevano effettuato l'accesso. ** Le spaziature mancanti nelle Discussioni per chi usava Firefox. ** Alcuni sondaggi nelle discussioni non visibili su device iOS. ** L'eventuale mancanza delle interruzioni di linea in alcuni post delle discussioni. * IN RILIEVO: ** In seguito al feedback degli utenti, abbiamo recentemente sostituito l'icona di voto positivo nelle discussioni con un cuore. ** Stiamo effettuando alcuni ritocchi alla ricerca, che dovrebbero migliorare i risultati mentre si stanno cercando parole di uso relativamente comune (in precedenza queste potevano essere saltate dall'indicizzatore). ** Quando si trasmette un link a Fandom in un post di Twitter, un logo della wiki sarà adesso visualizzato, nel caso in cui non vi siano immagini disponibili (Invece di una generica icona di Twitter). 7 agosto * NOVITÀ: Abbiamo recentemente aggiunto il supporto alla stringa @menzione nelle Discussioni! ** Ciò consente di richiamare utenti specifici in post delle discussioni semplicemente scrivendo il loro @username nel post. ** Note bene: gli usernames su Fandom sono caso-specifici. * NOVITÀ: Aggiungeremo la ricerca interwiki come opzione su Special:Search! 12 agosto * IN RILIEVO: We will update the 'upvote' icon to the new heart icon in more places, such as notifications. * IN RILIEVO: Wiki content search (Special:Search) now supports exact phrase searches ("search term") and word exclusion (search -term). 14 agosto * FIX: Abbiamo recentemente aggiunto alle pagine nelle Discussioni il mancante link 'Carica Altro' al 'Tutti i post di username' e 'Post Segnalati'. * FIX: Abbiamo corretto una mancante nota di conferma mentre si cancella un post segnalato nelle Discussioni. 19 agosto * FIX: Sistemeremo un problema in cui i link interwiki non funzionavano in alcuni casi, come le gallerie e la barra di navigazione. * FIX: Abbiamo recentemente risolto un problema nelle Discussioni in cui il link 'Visualizza Profilo' sarebbe stato errato nelle community diverse da quelle inglesi. * IN RILIEVO: Abbiamo recentemente aggiornato il con un nuovo e più scorrevole design. 20 agosto * FIX: Abbiamo sistemato: ** Un problema che causava la perdita del titolo per alcuni post delle Discussioni. ** L'eventuale apparizione del background della wiki troppo corto per alcuni visitatori. ** Un talvolta incorretto comportamento tra HTTP e HTTPS con alcuni link interwiki. 22 agosto * FIX: Sistemeremo un caso che può far ignorare le immagini degli infobox mentre si selezione l'immagine per rappresentare una pagina. * FIX: Correggeremo un errore che poteva manifestarsi mentre si inserivano alcuni link di Fandom neli post delle Discussioni. 28 agosto * IN RILIEVO: Abbiamo recentemente abilitato il login tramite Twitch su Fandom! * IN RILIEVO: Abbiamo recentemente rilasciato un aggiornamento dell'app di Fandom, che include il tema scuro su Android (il supporto per iOS è in arrivo a breve)! Vai su Apps Technical Updates per ulteriori dettagli. Categoria:Blog posts